


Strategy

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A game.
Relationships: Leon/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> April 20, 2008. For kh_request--

The sun was beginning to rise again - a rosy glow above the houses on the other side of the street. Sora mumbled something and rolled over beneath the blanket Yuffie had thrown on him hours before she'd situated herself half-upside down on an overstuffed armchair to fall quickly asleep.

Riku smirked at Leon and made a move. Leon shook his head and countered. Figures and pieces and chips and coins and everything else were scattered over the floor around where they sat. Leon was surprised that Riku hadn't figured it out - or he had and was trying anyway... Leon's only strategy was not to lose and Riku's was to win. They, quite honestly according to the best guess Leon's half-awake mind could make, could keep playing for the better part of forever.

Riku made another somewhat suggestive comment and reached across the game board, grabbing Leon and kissing him. Surprise quickly turned to something else as he shifted and sent the remnants of their game sailing in all directions. Leon managed to get the board out of the way before he found himself on top of Riku, one hand up the young man's shirt as he looked down at silver hair fanned across his carpet.

Fair enough, he thought - Riku had won, but he hadn't truly lost.


End file.
